


Splinters Are No Match For Angels

by MisfitLoner101



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Healing, Angel Mojo, Hurt Sam Winchester, Movie Night, Random & Short, Randomness, Splinter - Freeform, Swearing, mild fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MisfitLoner101/pseuds/MisfitLoner101
Summary: Sam gets a splinter which puts a damper on his and Dean’s movie night.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Splinters Are No Match For Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Rated teen and up because of swearing.

*** * ***

“Fuck, Dean!”

“Shut up,” Dean grumbled, jabbing the tweezers into the reddened, almost skinless area of Sam’s palm.

Sam jerked and yelped, “You’re a goddamn butcher!” Sam hisses. “Stop! Just stop!”

“Damn it, it’s your fault in the first place. That sucker is in there good.”

“Yeah, right, my fault, you’re the one who shoved me into the fucking splinter-infested rotting doorway!”

“Okay, maybe I did shove you but you’re the one who _fell_ into it. I gave you a small push.”

“Some damn push,” Sam glared and cradled his wounded hand to his chest.

“Stop being such a baby and let me get the damn thing out before it gets infected,” Dean reached for Sam’s hand again but Sam stepped and turned away.

“No, might as well cut into the damn skin with a knife—but I’ll do it!”

“Come on, it’s in your prominent hand, dude, if you do it with your left you might slip and cut your whole damn hand off. So just let me try again with the tweezers then we can go for the knife.”

“I’m literally going to be bleeding if we go another round with the tweezers, just use the damn knife, the tweezers fucking hurt.”

“And the knife wouldn’t?”

“Not as much!”

Dean rolls his eyes then jumps when his eyes land on a figure in the corner. “Fuck, Cas! How long have you been standing there!”

Castiel tilted his head blankly, “Approximately ten minutes.”

“So you’ve just, what? Been standing there quietly watching us fucking around with Sammy’s giant-ass splinter while he bitches.”

“You know what, fuck you, Dean, why don’t you go ‘fall’ into the door and get one and let me mutilate it with some tweezers and let’s see how you like it, huh?”

“You know what,” Dean sneers, then turns to Cas, tosses the tweezers at the angel which hits him promptly in the chest and drops to the carpet of the motel. “I’m going to take a shower, let Cas dig the damn stick out of your hand.” He marched to the bathroom and slammed the door.

Sam glowered at the door until the shower turned on then he pouted at his throbbing hand. He looked up when Castiel shifted awkwardly. “You don’t have to help, Cas. I’ll just use a knife,” Sam said then took out his pocketknife and snapped it open.

Castiel winced and because he didn’t want to see it, it was gone from Sam’s left hand. “What the—Cas!”

Castiel bent and grabbed the tweezers from the floor and moved toward Sam slowly. “I will help you… dig out the stick, Sam, there is no need to use a knife.”

“Dean was just joking, Cas. Our dad taught us how to use both our hands just in case our dominant one was hurt we’d still be able to fight with the other. I’ll be fine.”

“Knife later… tweezers now,” Cas says holding out his hand for Sam to hand over his injured one. Sam looks reluctant but he puts it in Cas’, palm up. The angel assessed the damage for a moment, he could see a large dark sliver of sharp wood impeded into the flesh of Sam’s palm. The tip was barely poking out, Castiel examined the tweezers, the splinter was certainly not sticking out enough for the tweezers to grab ahold of so he tossed them onto the bed.

“Um,” Sam started.

“They are not going to be helpful,” Castiel says, then looks back down at Sam’s palm and commands the stick out. Sam flinched then blinked as blood beaded out of the wound before disappearing altogether with a warm rush of grace.

“Oh,” Sam pressed a thumb of the newly healed area and smiled. “Thanks, Cas!”

Castiel huffed, “I wish you and Dean were more careful.”

“It was just a splinter, not like I would have died from it, or… well, I guess it could have gotten infected but we have medicine for that, I would have been alright. Was there something you needed?”

“No.”

“Oh? Just checking in then?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, well, our hunt went pretty smoothly for once. Dean got too excited and pushed me into a doorway and that’s how I ended up with the splinter but other than that we’re good.”

“Are you gonna stay awhile? Dean wants to buy some beer and Chinese and have a movie night. You wanna join?”

“I… I should go,” Castiel says awkwardly.

Sam pouts, “Okay, but if you wanna join us just pop in anytime. We’re gonna stay up most of the night. Bye, Cas and thanks for, y’ know, getting the splinter out.”

The angel nods once and readies his invisible wings to fly off, “I will keep that in mind. Goodbye, Sam,” he says then leaves with a clap of wings.

Sam moves to call their order in at the eatery down the road. Dean comes out of the bathroom and scans the room. “Cas leave?”

“Yeah, a little while ago. I asked if he wanted to join us or pop in later but I don’t know if he will.”

Dean shrugs, “Did he get the thing out?”

“Yeah, mojo-ed it out.”

“Huh, I guess splinters are no match for angels,” Dean grins. “Let’s go pick up dinner and the movies, now that you’re all fixed up.” They started to the Impala.

“And _whose_ fault is that?” Sam says giving his brother the bitchface.

“Alright, alright, I’m sorry, okay? You happy now?”

“Yes. And you’re forgiven, but only because Cas didn’t use the tweezers.”

*** * ***

Castiel had ended up joining them a couple of hours later and the three watched and drank all night and had a grand old time.

**Author's Note:**

> Endings are the bane of existence.


End file.
